


Christmas Surprise

by feathertail



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: Spot wasn't going to be home for Christmas, and everyone knew that. But then Race got a strange text, and everything went weird from there.





	Christmas Surprise

Spot wasn't going to be home for Christmas. Race had known this for months, and the children... For a smaller amount of time, but the two eldest seemed to understand why, even if the youngest didn't.

So the text with "go along" with a Santa emoji sent from Spot's number to his in the evening of Christmas Eve just confused him. All the kids were pyjama-ed, with their teeth freshly brushed, and the eldest two were reading before bed, and Race was telling a story to the youngest (though the other two were likely listening too, it was a Christmas story they'd all grown up loving and still did). He'd reached the last sentence when the doorbell rang. Confused, he brushed a quick kiss to his youngest son's forehead before hurrying downstairs. 

He didn't know what he was expecting when he opened the door, but it was certainly not Santa Claus. He stood speechless for a moment, allowing the visitor to speak.  
"Ho ho ho! I've got a very special present for the Conlon household, but everyone has to be here to receive it!"   
Race opened his mouth to protest, but Santa (?) winked, and he remembered Spot's text. "Uh, sure," he muttered. "One sec."

Retreating back inside, he called up the stairs to his children. "Seb! Leia! Tommy! Come downstairs!" It only took a few moments before there was a cacophony of thundering footsteps down the staircase, and his children gathered expectantly around him.   
"Look out there," he whispered, following them to the front door.

"Merry Christmas, Conlon family," Santa chuckled. "I've an early present for you all. I think it was top of all your lists?" Race could see the children exchanging glances and murmurs, and nudged them quietly so they would pay attention. 

Santa stepped aside to reveal a figure walking up the path; Race had to squint to see properly.  
Leia was the first to catch on, launching from the doorstep, not caring about bare feet in the snow or that she was only wearing her nightdress - she flung herself at her father, hair flying as she raced down the path, embracing him tightly. Then Tommy shot off like a rocket, yelling, "Papa!" at the top of his lungs, and Seb followed at a more sedate pace, having stopped to put on shoes, but didn't hesitate to hug his father tightly.

Race couldn't move, he just watched, tears of joy slowly rolling down his cheeks as he watched his husband with his children. And then Spot put them all down, and shooed them back out of the snow, following them in, heavy military boots crushing the snow easily.

"Merry Christmas, Racer," he murmured as he stood on the step. Race let out a sob and hugged him desperately, only pulling back to kiss him, though it was a bit wet with both their sets of tears. 

"I love you," he murmured through his sniffles.  
"Love you too, Tony."


End file.
